


Dirty Daniel

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team Norway
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Nachdem der Wettkampf für Daniel-André Tande bereits nach dem ersten Durchgang beendet ist, möchte er am liebsten niemanden mehr sehen, geschweigedenn mit irgendjemandem sprechen. Ein junger Slowene scheint jedoch mal wieder die Ausnahme der Regel darzustellen. (Domen Prevc / Daniel-André Tande)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um einige der Andeutungen zu verstehen, wäre es hilfreich, die "Nobody puts Tande in the corner" Serie auf Youtube gesehen zu haben.   
> Enjoy :)

Wütend pfefferte Daniel sowohl seine Tasche als auch den Helm in die hinterste Ecke des norwegischen Containers und zuckte lediglich etwas zusammen als beides dumpf mit der Wand kollidierte.   
Die Sprünge der letzten Wochen waren wahrlich nicht gut gewesen, aber der Flug des heutigen Tages setzte seiner negativen Formkurve wohl noch einmal die Krone auf.   
Sicher, die vielen Platzierungen im hinteren Drittel des Feldes hatten ihm wehgetan, wusste er doch eigentlich, dass er es als Beinahe-Sieger der Vierschanzentournee besser konnte.   
Aber sonst hatte er immerhin wenigstens den zweiten Durchgang erreicht und so die Möglichkeit gehabt, misslungene erste Sprünge mal mehr, mal weniger erfolgreich wieder auszubügeln.   
Heute war dies nicht der Fall.  
Bereits kurz nach dem Absprung hatte der Norweger gespürt, dass sich sein Flugsystem nicht richtig schließen würde und als der Hang dann immer näher gekommen war, während die grüne Line aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, hätte er seinen Kopf am liebsten mit brachialer Gewalt in den Schnee gehauen.   
Da hatten dann die mitleidigen Blicke seiner Trainer und die kurz anhaltende atemlose Stille im Stadion auch nicht mehr geholfen; raus war raus, eben auch bei einem Heimspiel.   
Nach dem gestrigen Tag und dem Sieg im Teamfliegen hatte er endlich einmal wieder ein Erfolgserlebnis verzeichnen können, von dem er gehofft hatte, dass es ihm für das heutige Fliegen etwas Auftrieb geben würde, aber tja, da hatte er sich wohl verschätzt.   
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte Daniel nun den Bildschirm an, der im Container der Norweger hing und sah gerade noch den älteren Prevc Bruder in Richtung der grünen Linie segeln, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zu fallen ließ und missmutig in Richtung des angrenzenden Waldstückes davon stapfte: jetzt brauchte er erstmal ein bisschen Abstand von dem Ganzen, um sich später möglicherweise wieder mit seinen Teamkollegen, von denen sich einige bereits in aussichtsreichen Positionen hinsichtlich des zweiten Durchganges befanden, freuen zu können.   
Daniel ließ sich auf einer etwas abseitsstehenden Bank nieder und vergrub seufzend das Gesicht in den Händen, nachdem er sich seine Kapuze so tief es nur irgendwie ging in die Stirn gezogen hatte, in der Hoffnung, jetzt bloß nicht von irgendjemandem angesprochen zu werden.

„Na, dirty Daniel?“, schallte es ihm in dieser Sekunde entgegen und Daniel fuhr erschrocken zusammen.   
War nicht jedem klar, dass er derzeit nicht angesprochen werden wollte?  
Langsam hob er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, bloß um sie kurz darauf mit einem missfallenden „Uugh“ wieder zu schließen.   
Doch das grelle neongrün hatte sich bereits auf seine Lider gebrannt und so öffnete er die zögerlich wieder, um sich im Angesicht mit Domen Prevc wieder zu finden.   
„Uugh?“, imitierte ihn der jüngste Prevc-Bruder und grinste Daniel gespielt empört an.   
„Diese Farbe“, entfuhr es Daniel gereizt, „ist widerlich.“   
„Dankeschön, Mister Ich-trage-in-meiner-Freizeit-gerne-mal-Frauenkleider“, schoss der Slowene zurück und stemmte eine Hand in die schmale Hüfte. Daniel rollte daraufhin lediglich erschöpft mit den Augen: „Komm schon, du kannst doch was auch immer das ist“, er deutete auf Domens Jacke, „nicht mit einem derart stilsicheren Auftritt meinerseits vergleichen.“  
„Stilsicher? Das geht besser, Tande. Vielleicht solltest du mal einem Geburtstag von Peter vorbeikommen.“   
Daniel sah den jungen Slowenen kritisch von der Seite an: „Willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass sich Peter an seinen Geburtstagen in Frauenkleider schmeißt, ohne dass Fotos davon bei der nächsten Springerbesprechung aufgetaucht sind?“   
Die Augen des jungen Genies blitzten auf und er zuckte betont mit den Schultern: „Was auf Peters Geburtstagen passiert, bleibt auch auf Peters Geburtstagen.“   
Daniel seufzte und stützte den Kopf dann wieder auf seine Fäuste, während sein Blick über den Skispring-Zirkus wanderte, der an der Bank vorbei in Richtung zweiter Durchgang zog. Währenddessen rutsche Domen stets auf seinem Platz hin und her, fummelte an der Bindung seines Skis und justierte gefühlt 30 mal die Schnallen seiner Schuhe.   
„Kannst du nicht mal für EINE MINUTE stillsitzen, Prevc?“, entfuhr es Daniel schließlich und er wandte sich wieder dem jüngeren Springer zu, der ihn etwas verdutzt anstarrte.   
„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, dirty Daniel?“, der Slowene hatte sich seine Skier nun empört unter den Arm geklemmt und blickte den Norweger herausfordernd an.   
„Ich denke, das war die gemeine Raus-Nach-Dem-Ersten-Sprung Laus. Die dürfte dir ja weitgehend unbekannt sein. Und hörst du jemals mit diesem bescheuerten Spitznamen auf? Langsam scheint es mir so, als habe dir das Video doch deutlich besser gefallen, als du zugeben möchtest. So oft, wie du darauf zu sprechen kommen musst“, entgegnete Daniel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er drauf und dran war, den Slowenen stehen bzw. sitzen zu lassen, dessen sonst so selbstsicherer Gesichtsausdruck Entsetzen gewichen war. Darüber hinaus wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe im Sekundentakt von zart rosa zu leichenblass und sein sich immer wieder öffnen und schließender Mund erinnerte Daniel an einen Fisch.   
„D-du bist raus?“, fragte Domen schließlich verwirrt und sah zu Daniel auf, während dieser in der Bewegung innehielt und sich wieder dem Jüngeren zuwandte, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich langsam wieder normalisierte.   
Und auch das allseits bekannte Demon-Grinsen stahl sich nun wieder ins Gesicht des Slowenen: „Oh, dirty Daniel, könntest du auch nur halb so gut Springen, wie du Tanzen kannst, dann wäre der Weltrekord heute sicherlich deiner.“   
Für einige Sekunden starrte Daniel Domen an, als sei er geisteskrank geworden – hinsichtlich dessen war der Norweger sich ab und an tatsächlich nicht wirklich sicher – bis seine angespannten Schultern schließlich hinunter sackten und er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, während er mit der rechten Hand ausholte.   
Geschickt duckte sich er junge Prevc-Bruder und entkam so knapp dem halbherzig ausgeführten Schlag – dennoch verfing sich der Hals des Slowenen in Daniels Armbeuge.   
Dieser nutzte das dazu, seinen Arm wie eine Schlinge um Domens Nacken zu lenken und ihm so spielerisch die Luft abzuschnüren, während er dem jungen Springer durch die Haare fuhr.   
„Ey!“, stieß dieser daraufhin aus und befreite sich geschickt aus der Umklammerung des Norwegers, dessen Haare nun in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen von seinem Kopf abstanden.  
„Was? Habe ich stundenlange Arbeit vor dem Spiegel zerstört?“, grinste Daniel und legte den Kopf schief.   
Domen stieß daraufhin ein Schnauben aus und rettete, was noch zu retten war.   
„Du bist doch derjenige, dessen Hair Flips in Slowmotion im Internet kursieren“, entgegnete er wütend und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.   
„Du siehst dir Videos von mir in Zeitlupe an? Kinky, Prevc“, schoss Daniel zurück und zwinkerte dem jüngeren Springer amüsiert zu.   
Darauf wusste selbst der schlagfertigste der Prevc-Brüder keine Antwort, stattdessen legte sich wieder ein zartrosa Schatten auf seine blassen Wangen, während dieser auffällige Kontrast in Daniels Magengegend etwas auslöste, das er nicht recht zu deuten wusste und worüber er auch nicht unbedingt näher nachdenken wollte.   
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Tande“, fing dieser sich schließlich wieder, „deine Tanzkünste sind noch lange kein Grund übermütig zu werden. Das kann schließlich selbst ich besser als du. Und jetzt lass mich vorbei, kann ja nicht jeder schon so früh in seinen Feierabend verschwinden wie du.“   
Daniel ignorierte den letzten Satz des Slowenen und kam nicht umhin, den anderen Springer anzugrinsen.   
„Was?“, fragte dieser auch prompt und Daniel beugte sich etwas vor, sodass er sicher sein konnte, dass nur Domen seine Worte verstehen konnte.   
„Du meinst also, dass du besser bist als ich? Dann tanze mal mit mir, Domen.“   
Der andere Skispringer starrte den Norweger daraufhin eine geschlagene Minute schweigend und mit aufgerissenen Augen an, bis er schließlich wortlos in Richtung Schanze davon stürmte.   
Daniel starrte dem Wunderkind des Skispringens schweigend und mit einem seltsam warmen Gefühl im Bauch hinterher, und fragte sich, wie zur Hölle der jüngste Prevc-Bruder es geschafft hatte, dass sein frühes Aus auf einmal gar keine Rolle mehr zu spielen schien.

 


	2. Chapter 2

In der Nacht nach Ende der Raw Air Tour hatte Daniel so gut geschlafen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Alle Erwartungen schienen mit einem Schlag von ihm abgefallen zu sein und im Bewusstsein, dass lediglich das letzte Skifliegen der Saison in Slowenien ihn noch von seinem wohlverdienten Urlaub trennte, ließ ihn bereits nach wenigen Minuten in einen tiefen, scheinbar traumlosen Schlaf fallen. Einige der Teams, darunter auch das Norwegische, würden sich bereits montags auf den Weg nach Planica machen, um nach dem Reisestress eine möglichst lange Regenerationsphase zu haben.

„Morgen, Danny“, begrüßte ihn ein etwas kurz geratener Norweger, als Daniel gerade dabei war, sein Gepäck hinter einer der Seitenklappen zu verstauen.   
„Fanni“, er nickte seinem Teamkollegen erfreut zu und nahm ihm dessen Reisetasche ab, um sie ebenfalls in den Reisebus zu schieben. Erst jetzt bemerkte Daniel die dunklen Augenringe des anderen Springers und musterte Anders daraufhin besorgt: „Alles okay mit dir? Konntest du nicht schlafen?“  
Der kleine Norweger seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er ein lautes Gähnen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte: „Sowas in der Art, ja.“   
Daniel entging der verträumte Ausdruck nicht, der sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf das Gesicht des Älteren schlich, entschied sich aber zunächst dagegen, nachzubohren. Stattdessen schoss eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe, was Anders ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen entlockte.   
„Ich lasse das jetzt erstmal unkommentiert, Fanni. Aber wenn es etwas zu erzählen gibt, dann bin ich der Erste, ja?“, Daniel schlang einen Arm um die Schulter des kleinen Norwegers und schob ihn in Richtung Bustür, „und jetzt holst du während der Fahrt zum Flughafen erstmal etwas Schlaf nach.“  
Anders räusperte sich daraufhin leicht und befreite sich aus der Umarmung seines besten Freundes: „Ich glaube, daraus wird leider nichts.“   
„Weshalb?“, fragte Daniel verwirrt, doch als er einen Fuß in den Reisebus setzte, beantwortete sich seine Frage von selbst.  
Dieses verdammte Neongrün aber auch…  
„Wir teilen uns einen Bus mit den Slowenen? Seit wann das denn?“   
Fanni seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihm erneut ein leises Gähnen entfuhr: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Aber wenn Prevc seine Musik wieder so laut aufdreht, wie das letzte Mal, dann werfe ich ihn eigenhändig aus dem Fenster. Komm, wir sollten uns direkt nach ganz hinten verdrücken, hoffentlich haben Johann und Andreas und noch etwas freigehalten. Kommst du, Daniel? Hallo? Erde an Tande? Irgendjemand zu Hause?“   
Doch die Gedanken des blonden Norwegers waren längst abgeschweift, die Erinnerung an die letzte Fahrt mit dem aufgedrehten Prevc-Bruder vor wenigen Wochen noch immer präsent.

  
 _Daniel war gerade dabei gewesen, in einen mehr oder weniger erholsamen Halbschlaf zu fallen, als jemand seine Beine, welche er quer über die Sitzbank gelegt hatte, schwungvoll zur Seite schob und sich in den Sitz neben ihn fallen ließ. Die Erschütterung war dabei so stark gewesen, dass Daniels Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe geknallt war und ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Schläfe zuckte._  
„Ach, auch hier, dirty Daniel?“, die tiefe Stimme des jüngsten Prevc-Springers holte Daniel endgültig in die Wirklichkeit zurück und verstimmt starrte er Domen an.   
„Dirty Daniel?“, kam es verwirrt aus der Reihe vor ihnen und Andreas Stjernen drehte sich grinsend zu ihnen um. Daniel verdrehte lediglich die Augen und rückte etwas von dem jungen Prevc-Spross ab: „Domen hat wohl das Video von mir und Anders gesehen.“  
„Ach, und jetzt möchte er sein Stück vom Tande-Kuchen abhaben? Das kannst du vergessen, Kleiner. Daniel ist eine vielbeschäftigte Primaballerina, da bleibt nicht viel Zeit für eine Sommerliebe.“   
„Bitte?!“, entfuhr es Domen, welcher Andreas mit offenem Mund anstarrte, „kümmere dich mal lieber um deinen eigenen Kram, Stjernen.“   
Mit erhobenen Händen und einem zweideutigen Grinsen auf dem Lippen drehte sich der norwegische Springer wieder um und Daniel musterte den Slowenen.   
„Also, was willst du, Domen?“, seufzte Daniel und wollte sich am liebsten wieder gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe kuscheln, um wenigstens noch eine halbe Stunde Schlaf zu erwischen.   
„Wieso sollte ich etwas wollen?“, grinste der Jüngere und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er es sich neben Daniel bequem machte, dessen Verwirrung zunehmend wuchs. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich einen Grund brauche, um mich neben dich zu setzten? Vielleicht genieße ich auch einfach die Nähe des ‚blonden norwegischen Adonis des Skispringens‘?“, zitierte Domen ironisch einen der polnischen Reporter. Daniel vergrub daraufhin etwas peinlich berührt das Gesicht in seinen Händen und zog sich seine Jacke tief in die Stirn: „Ich schlafe jetzt weiter. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, genieß meine Nähe, aber bitte im Stillen.“   
„Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen“, entgegnete der jüngst Prevc-Bruder und in der nächsten Sekunde schallte „The Time Of My Life“ in voller Lautstärke durch den vollbesetzten Reisebus. Daniel musste gar nicht erst nachfragen, ob das die Idee des jungen Slowenen gewesen war, dafür verriet ihm das schallende Lachen des jungen Springers alles, was er wissen musste.   
„Hey, Tande: möchtest du uns nicht eine kleine Privatvorstellung geben?“, tönte es aus dem vorderen Teil des Busses und ausgerechnet Fanni, der Verräter, stimmte einen „Nobody puts Tande in the corner“-Sprechchor an. Währenddessen schien es, als würde das schelmische Grinsen niemals wieder aus dem Gesicht des jungen Prevc verschwinden. Daniel kam nicht umhin, mit den Augen zu rollen: „Ist das Lied auch irgendwann mal zu Ende?“   
„Keine Sorge“, gluckste der Slowene, „ich habe dem Fahrer das gesamte Album zusammen mit dem Versprechen, ein Foto mit Peter zu bekommen, in die Hand gedrückt und tja, wie heißt es so schön? Der Fahrer wählt nun einmal die Musik aus.“ Daniel stöhnte auf und schüttelte genervt den Kopf, was die Laune des Jüngeren exponentiell in die Höhe schießen ließ.   
„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Prevc.“   
„Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Kompliment, dirty Daniel.“   
„Bloß nicht.“   
Domen lächelte.   
Daniel wandte hastig den Blick ab.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Daniel sich weder bewusst gewesen, dass er den jungen Slowenen in Zukunft öfter antreffen würde, als ihm lieb war, noch, dass sich der rastlose 17-Jährige immer häufiger in seine Gedanken schleichen würde.  
„Daniel-André Tande? Haaallo?!“, mittlerweile fuchtelte Anders wild vor Daniels Gesicht herum und dieser musste einige Male blinzeln, bis er wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen war.   
„Na dann mal los. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du meine Ohrenstöpsel haben, Fanni.“  
Sein bester Freund schlang dankbar einen Arm um Daniel und gähnte erneut so herzhaft, dass er Daniel beinahe leidtat. Aber auch nur fast. Zielstrebig steuerten die beiden Norweger den hinteren Teil des Busses an, wo bereits der Rest ihres Teams wartete. Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, der Bus rollte gerade vom Parkplatz des Hotels, bis eine neongrün-vermummte Gestalt auf Daniel zusteuerte und sich mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit auf den Platz neben ihn fallen ließ.  
„Guten Morgen, dirty Daniel.“  
„Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit?“  
„Was?“  
Daniel seufzte: „Dass du immer dann zu mir kommst, wenn ich überhaupt nicht mit dir sprechen möchte.“   
Der Slowene grinste und seine dunklen Augen blitzten schelmisch auf: „Tja, das ist mir gerade herzlich egal. Peter möchte schlafen und der kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn er es drauf anlegt.“  
„Dich würde ich auch nicht gerne in der Nähe haben, wenn ich versuchen würde, zu schlafen“, entfuhr es Daniel und das Grinsen in Domens Gesicht wurde lediglich breiter. Hörte der Slowene auch irgendwann mal damit auf? Dabei hatte er seinen Ruf als „Grumpy-Domen“ ja eigentlich nicht von irgendwo.   
„Pff“, machte der jüngste Prevc-Bruder, „ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass das der einzige freie Platz war.“  
Verständnislos zeigte Daniel auf all die vielen Sitzreihen, in denen sich lediglich Gepäck türmte, doch Domen winkte ab. Daraufhin rutschte der Norweger in seinem Sitz so herum, dass er nun dem Jüngeren zugewandt war, der dessen Blick stur erwiderte.  
„Was-…?“, setzte dieser an, doch wurde rasch unterbrochen, als Daniel genervt eine Hand ausstreckte und einen Finger auf die Lippen des Slowenen legte, während Domen der Bewegung mit verwirrten Blick solange folgte, bis er anfing zu schielen, was dafür sorgte, dass Daniel ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten konnte.  
„Schhh“, flüsterte er und seufzte zufrieden, als der Slowene tatsächlich stumm blieb. Erst dann zog er seine Hand zurück und lehnte den Hinterkopf gegen die Fensterscheibe, den Blick noch immer auf den jüngsten Prevc gerichtet. Und tatsächlich, auf der gesamten Fahrt zum Flughafen sagte Domen kein einziges Wort, sondern starrte stattdessen abwesend auf die Lehne vor sich.

Als Daniel aus dem Bus ausstieg, wurde er von einem anderen Prevc zurückgehalten: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du es geschafft hast, dass er endlich einmal eine ganze Fahrt über die Klappe gehalten hat, aber danke“, Peter nickte anerkennend, „und verrate mir bei Gelegenheit einmal, wie du es gemacht hast. Wie es aussieht, hat Goran mich fürs Wochenende mit ihm in ein Zimmer gesteckt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich postet diese FF zwar eigentlich auf Fanfiktion.de, da mir diese Seite jedoch eigentlich recht unsympathisch ist, muss die Geschichte einfach auch hier her...  
> Lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel wusste nicht recht, was er von der Qualifikation zu halten hatte. Klar, als Vorqualifizierter spielte es ohnehin keine Rolle, wie weit – oder auch nicht – er geflogen war und selbstverständlich hatte er auch nicht alles in den Sprung hineingelegt: Eine Verletzung zu Ende der Saison war jetzt wahrlich das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte.   
Dennoch wurmte es den blonden Norweger, dass er nicht mit den besten hatte mithalten können und die Tatsache, dass Planica ohnehin die letzte Station des Weltcupwinters darstellte, konnte das Gefühl, der Weltspitze immer weiter hinterher zu hinken, auch nicht mindern.   
So schulterte er kopfschüttelnd seine Skier und gesellte sich zu Johann, welcher gerade in der Leadersbox dabei war, seine Schuhe zu verstauen.   
„Toller Sprung!“, gratulierte er seinem Teamkollegen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.   
„Danke. Und hey, Kopf hoch; bei dir wird es im Wettkampf auch wieder besser laufen. Ein Tande steigert sich schließlich immer dann, wenn es wirklich drauf ankommt.“   
Daniel war dankbar für die Worte seines Freundes, dennoch nagten die Zweifel immer stärker an ihm.   
Was, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, bis zur nächsten Saison wieder topfit zu werden? Hatte der Fast-Absturz bei der Vierschanzentournee vielleicht doch etwas mit seinem Unterbewusstsein gemacht? Oder war er schlichtweg nicht gut genug, um langfristig zu den besten Skispringern im Weltcup zu gehören?   
Seine Gedanken wurden jäh von der explodierenden Lautstärke der Menge unterbrochen, was lediglich den Schluss zu ließ, dass nun ein Prevc an der Reihe sein musste.   
Und tatsächlich, als Daniel den Kopf hob, stieß sich der jüngste der drei Brüder gerade vom Schanzentisch ab.   
„Der hat die Skier ja wirklich hinter den Schultern hängen“, kommentierte Johann ungläubig angesichts des aggressiven Sprungstils des Wunderkindes, welcher jedes Mal von neuem dafür sorgte, dass Daniel beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, wenn er mit ansah, wie Domen fast vornüberkippte und sein Kopf seinen Skiern gefühlte Meter voraus war.   
Er wandte den Blick ab und stapfte in Richtung des norwegischen Containers davon.   
  
Gute zweite Stunden später, das Entertainmentprogramm war gerade zu Ende gegangen und sämtliche TV-Interviews waren im Kasten, waren Daniel und die anderen Springer gerade dabei, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken, als die Tür des Containers so schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde, dass sie beinahe aus den Angeln krachte, und kein anderer als Domen Prevc mit gehetztem Blick und glühenden Wangen im Rahmen stand.   
Er keuchte einige Sekunden und sein Blick raste durch den Raum, blieb kurz an Daniel hängen und schoss dann weiter kreuz und quer umher.   
„Hat jemand von euch meinen Schuh gesehen?“, entfuhr es ihm schließlich und er machte einen Schritt hinein. Dabei hielt er einen einsamen Stiefel in die Höhe, um zu verdeutlichen, um welches Model es sich handelte.   
Daniel quetschte sich an Andreas und Fanni vorbei und kam nicht umhin, den Slowenen kopfschüttelnd anzulächeln.   
„Du hast tatsächlich deinen Schuh verloren? Wie stellt man das bitte an?“  
Domens Miene verfinsterte sich und er zuckte genervt mit den Schultern: „Ist er hier bei euch oder nicht?“   
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, entgegnete Daniel und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, „was glaubst du denn, wo er sein könnte? Weswegen gerade bei uns?“   
Domen verdrehte so heftig die Augen, dass der Norweger ernsthaft befürchtete, dass davon bleibende Schäden zurückbleiben könnten: „Was glaubst du denn, Tande?! Und jetzt frag‘ mich bitte nicht wie Peter, die Leuchte, wo ich meinen Schuh das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Wenn ich das wüsste, müsste ich ihn ja nicht suchen.“   
Die dunklen Augen des Slowenen schienen sich noch weiter zu verdunkeln und Daniel glaubte, dass jeden Moment Rauch aus seinen Nasenlöchern quellen müsse. Der Gedanke allein sorgte dafür, dass er ein leises Lachen nicht zurückhalten konnte und Domen stemmte daraufhin wütend eine Faust in die Hüfte.  
„So, du findest das also lustig, was? Weißt du was ich nicht so lustig finde? Dass Goran mir die Hölle heiß machen wird und mich wieder sanktioniert, wenn er mitbekommt, dass ich schon wieder meinen Sch-…“   
„Sagtest du gerade ‚schon wieder‘?“, Daniel entfuhr ein Lachen und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf, „so etwas schaffst auch wirklich nur du, Domen.“   
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Tande“, der Slowene näherte sich dem Älteren und funkelte ihn wütend an, „du kannst mir jetzt entweder helfen, meinen Schuh wieder zu finden, oder du gehst mir einfach aus den Augen, klar?“   
Daniel versuchte sein bestes, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren, doch der Anblick eines hochaufgelösten, die Fassung verlierenden Prevc erschien ihm wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen und das Grinsen wollte sein Gesicht einfach nicht mehr verlassen. Stattdessen bekam er nur ein Glucksen zustande: „Solange du einen ganzen Kopf kleiner bist als ich und dazu nicht mal volljährig, werde ich mich von dir sicherlich herumkommandieren lassen. Vielleicht sind dir deine Weltcuperfolge zu Kopf gestiegen.“  
„Gut, dann eben nicht“, entgegnete der junge Slowene patzig und wollte sich gerade an Daniel vorbeischieben, als der Norweger ihn aufhielt.   
„Alleine findest du deinen Schuh hier doch nie wieder. Wenn du also einfach freundlich fragen würdest…“   
Der jüngste Prevc Bruder starrte den Älteren einige Sekunden mit finsterer Miene an, während Daniel in seinen Augen ganz klar den Kampf mit seinem Stolz ablesen konnte.   
„Gut“, presste Domen schließlich zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, „würdest du mir bitte bei der Suche helfen, dirty Daniel?“   
„Na also!“, Daniel klopfte dem Slowenen einmal fest auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser erschrocken auf keuchte und begann dann wortlos damit, zwischen den Taschen der anderen nach Domens verlorenem Schuh zu suchen.   
  
Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, welche er auf den Knien zwischen Skiern, Reisetaschen und Anzügen verbracht hatte, fand Daniel sich schließlich mit triumphierenden Blick vor Jüngeren wieder und grinste ihn schief an: „Würdest du mir deinen Fuß reichen, my lady?“   
„Meinen Fuß?“, erwiderte der Slowene daraufhin entgeistert und sah auf den Norweger hinab, welcher vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war.   
„Ja, deinen Fuß. Oder tragt ihr in Slowenien Schuhe auch an anderen Körperteilen? Siehst du hier sonst noch jemandem, dem es gelungen ist, den eigenen Schuh im Container eines anderen Teams zu verlieren?“, grinste der blonde Norweger.   
„Du hast ihn gefunden?“, kurz huschte Erleichterung über die versteinerten Züge des Prevc Bruders, doch dann legte sich seine Stirn wieder in Falten und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, streckte dann jedoch tatsächlich zögerlich ein Bein aus.   
„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass dir der Schuh passt, Prinzessin, sonst muss ich mir jemanden anderen suchen.“   
Domen entfuhr ein verächtliches Schnauben und war drauf und dran, das Bein wieder zurück zu ziehen, doch Daniel ergriff bestimmt die Wade des Slowenen und dirigierte seinen Fuß in den passenden Schuh.   
„Da bin ich jetzt aber erleichtert“, flötete Daniel und grinste, während Domen hastig die Bindungen schloss und mit hochroten Kopf dem Blick des Norwegers auswich.   
„Sei froh, dass du bloß deinen Schuh und nicht deinen Helm verloren hast. Andererseits…“, Daniel richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „sollte dein Dickschädel ja gegen jegliche Gewalt von außen schützen.“   
„Hah“, machte der Slowene, dessen Augen noch immer dunkel funkelten. Daniel seufzte und schob den Jüngeren in Richtung Tür, wo er ihn behutsam nach draußen dirigierte.  
„Domen!“, wurden sie dort auch schon von einem aufgebrachten anderen Prevc begrüßt, „da bist du ja! Was machst du denn schon wieder bei den Norwegern?! Abfahrt ist in fünf Minuten, das weißt du doch!“   
„Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen, Peter“, entgegnete Domen und die Brüder lieferten sich einige Sekunden ein Blick-Duell, welches Daniel nicht wirklich zu deuten wusste und peinlich berührt ignorierte.   
„Ich habe wohl ausversehen Domens Schuh eingepackt und wollte ihn ihm nur noch schnell zurück geben“, sprang der Norweger schließlich mit einer kleinen Notlüge ein und legte zur Untermalung des Gesagten eine Hand auf die Schulter des 17-Jährigen.   
Domen versteifte sich augenblicklich und Daniel zog die Hand zurück.   
„Dann… danke, Daniel. Domen verliert sein Zeug ständig irgendwo.“   
„Aber er sagte doch gerade-…!“, setzte dieser an und schwieg augenblicklich, als Daniel eine Augenbraue hob.   
„Ach, kein Problem, Peter. Dass mache ich doch gerne für den Kleinen“, grinste der Norweger und nickte dem älteren Prevc Bruder zu, als dieser mit einem nachdenklichen Blink in Richtung des slowenischen Teams davonzog.   
Als der jüngere der beiden sich anschickte, seinem Bruder zu folgen, räusperte sich Daniel kurz und wartete, bis Domen sich ihm wieder zuwandte.   
„Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich dir einen ebenso dummen Spitznamen zuschreibe, wie du mir, dann solltest du schnellstmöglich wieder anfangen zu lächeln, Grumpy Domen“, der Slowene erwiderte daraufhin nichts und fummelte lediglich am Reisverschluss seiner Jacke herum, „dein Lächeln steht dir auch viel besser.“  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurden die verhärteten Gesichtszüge des jungen Slowenen weich, doch kurz darauf reckte er sein Kinn wieder in die Höhe und schulterte seinen Rucksack: „Wenn du meinst, dirty Daniel.“   
„Ja“, erwiderte der blonde Norweger, „das meine ich.“   
Domen drehte sich wortlos um.   
Daniel könnte schwören, dass er versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

**Author's Note:**

> Lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt!   
> Ein zweites Kapitel ist schon unterwegs


End file.
